The present invention relates to a container or cup holder which can be mounted on the arm or standard of a seat, and in particular to a combination container holder and armrest in which the armrest can be removed and replaced.
In stadiums, arenas and theaters a common problem is the lack of a place to rest beverage or popcorn containers. Often, containers are placed on the floor or on the arm of a seat only to be accidentally knocked over or otherwise spilled. In the alternative, the occupant of a seat must hold the containers, thereby restricting the use of his hands.
A number of container holders have been used to alleviate the problem mentioned above. One type is mounted on the back of a seat to hold the container of the occupant of the seat directly behind. A second type of container holder is adapted to be mounted on the arm or standard of a seat. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,211.
Prior art devices disclosing these types of container holders have shown holders without an armrest or with only one type of armrest that cannot be removed. If the armrest becomes worn or is defaced, the entire apparatus must be replaced. The entire apparatus must also be replaced if it is desired to change from a durable to a more comfortable padded armrest or vice versa.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a combination container holder and armrest which can be securely mounted on an arm or a standard of a seat and which allows for the removal and replacement of the armrest.